The Showbiz life of a boy
by imaginative thinker
Summary: The story portrays the life of a boy in the showbiz, his fame process and what he had faced during his school life.
1. His rise to fame and an amazing offer

AN UNIMAGNABLE OFFER:  
  
There was a boy named Florence and he was in the showbiz less than a year. During his days in the showbiz, he gets request calls from cosmetic products, fashion, etc. However, he did not get any casting calls from any of the directors yet. Until one day, after a commercial shooting, a director noticed his talent and wanted to sign him up for a new drama called, "a girl in a guy's body" and he was going to get a big pay rise if he got into the drama series... Florence was surprised at this offer but he was still not confident whether he could play a girl's role.

Florence exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, "Uh… the offer sounds great! But I don't really know whether I could do this", he twitched uncomfortably.

The director immediately replied, "YES! This is the type of person we need for the drama! How about this, I'll give you 1000 bucks per episode and you will be required to film at least 40 episodes and you will need to advertise this show by using commercials too."

Florence was delighted with the offer and signed a contract with the director. The director arranged all of his required items on that day to arrive. The filming was scheduled to be in May and he was not given any scripts but instead the list of emotions and feelings or actions to be displayed at that particular scene.

The director also requested Florence to cross-dress and imagine that he is a girl trapped in a guy's body. Without hesitation, Florence tried many ways and succeeded with 5 outfits that suits his personality and the day of the shooting arrived…, he arrived with confidence and looked ready and pretty in a makeover. The storyline of the 1st 5 episodes was that Florence was introduced as a teenage boy but dressed and acted like a girl. He was often bullied in school because of his high-pitched voice.

1st, 2nd and 3rd episode:  
Florence was getting ready, applied makeup and brought his stylish bag to school signaling the start of a brand new day. He walked with confidence to the school compound and the bullies laughed at him when he stepped into the school. He was known for his high-pitched voice but some guys still think that he is actually a girl. However, Florence had a large Fan base that involves students from all over Japan. Florence had become an island-wide sensation and many students including girls and boys are supporting him as he released a new album called: Life Seasons and it gained positive response and he became famous in Japan. The fans are waiting for him to finish his school career so he can focus on his singing career.

4th and 5th episode: Florence was stumbling across a singing contest in Tokyo and they are looking for boys who can sing high-pitched. The singing competition commenced, in the 1st round: Florence competed with his own song, a ballad pop, called "my merry days" to beat out other boys who had their own remixes of the songs. In the 2nd round, the bullies came and contested, however due to their pitch, they were disqualified as they were not high-pitched. In the final round, he faced against a boy who sang a high-octave song, however Florence went up with a song that contains several octaves and sang to impress the judges. Eventually, Florence won the 1st prize. Florence had received the prizes the following day, receiving a trophy and cash prizes of 50,000 yen and moreover, he graduated with good results and the start of the singing career started.

The first 5 episodes gained a huge start of viewer ratings of 11.9% and its viewership was 39.0%. Moreover, this drama is starting to be requested by other countries and Florence is now known as a worldwide star.


	2. Increased of fame and sudden bad events

**PRESS CONFERENCE AND HIS DAILY LIFE**

**Due to the overwhelming popularity of the newly shown drama, the producer and the director decided to hold exclusive fan signing events and press conferences all over Japan. Before these events happen, Florence was dealing with his daily life. At school, the girls would be crazy over him and would chase after him to get his signatures and give presents to him. However, Florence did not want these presents. Instead he wanted to give all these to charities and this led to a fan signing event of buying the shows' video disc and his personally made albums and singles. With this money, he earned 10 million yen and he donated to several charities including worldwide charities. He appeared on many music programs to encourage his fans to donate money to charities and Florence received the 'best role model, best charity act and the best male singer award' from the STARLAND MUSIC AWARDS.******

**He was known one of the best singers in the Japanese, Korean, American music industry. The fan signings had cost the streets of Tokyo, Japan, and other venues to be stopped and the traffic was heavily congested. He expressed his thanks to his fellow fans and said he would work harder than ever. The press conferences were published all over Japan's television and even broadcasted worldwide. Till this date, 3 million people purchased the show's dvd and his albums and singles reached the 5 million mark.**

**6****th**** – 10****th**** episode:****  
He was invited to numerous music programs and he had a very large fan base. He produced a single and it was widely appreciated. It was called "kindness always wins" and this single was made as the show's opening theme song. It is an upbeat song and it was certified PlatinumX5. The show showcased his schedule and his daily life. One day after his performance, a new gang of bullies came and ambushed him. There was only some security and he was in danger and he was hit by a couple of bullies and screamed for help as he couldn't stand the attacks.**

Just then, a group of fans saw this and called the fan base to help protect their **favourite**** star and a large group of fans from all 4 directions including the police went with a lot of items and hit the bullies. Florence escaped with the help of his 2 best friends. Kim and Adeline contacted his fan base to conduct and emergency evacuation exercise for Florence and the bullies were later charged in court for harassing and harming a star. The very next day, Florence extended his thanks to all his fans for protecting him and he will put up a special performance at the end-of-year Japanese music program.**

A few months later, he donated 5 million yen to charities worldwide and released a statement that there are more people out there needing help such as animals. This statement helped him gained fans and gained more recognition and won the title of 'World's top 10 best helper". The bullies were super mad at his popularity and tried to involve him in some scandals such as bullying others. He got so mad at them and broke down at a press conference where his bullies were at. However, his school, friends, fans supported him all the way and the scandals were declared false by the government.

After the scandal, Florence was determined to bring the bullies to justice and the bullies were charged for defamation of evidence and spoiling the reputation of a public figure. Florence sued the bullies for 10 million yen. The court ruled in favor of Florence and brought the bullies to a jail of 5 years and a fine of 20 million yen. Florence reputation and popularity was boosted up as news reported that the bullies teased him a lot of times in school and when he was performing on the school's stage. The bullies were given harsh treatment when they're in jail. Florence finally regained his confidence and improved his confidence and his abilities and talents to be showcased at the end of year music program.

Florence went with Adeline and Kim to Disneyland and Disney Sea for a vacation of 4 days. While he was there playing with all the rides and looked like a kid, Disney Japan requested him to perform in Disneyland and Disney Sea for a charity concert. He agreed without hesitation and attracted 15000 people on the performance day and he gave all profits from this concert to the Disney Charity to help kids get education for free and a small home for everyone of the children.

The Viewership increased by 1.0% and viewer ratings increased by 5.6%. The drama was filmed for 6 months and was displayed high quality and high definition to the television viewers. This helped him became a island wide star and he gives a lot of money to charities but also receives a lot of money to help him along the way.


	3. Florence's hang out and drama results

THE SHOW'S SUDDEN DECLINE IN VIEWERSHIP RATINGS BUT AN INCREASED DEMAND FOR THE SHOW INCREASED INSTEAD.

The ringing of the bell sounded just when the sunshine shone through the window. Florence, half-woken and half-asleep went to pick up the noisy ringing of the phone and once he picked up the phone, he complained, "What is all this commotion in the morning about?! Oh my goodness, must it be so early in the morning that you 2 must call me so early in the morning?! Can't I just have more rest time, besides it is my own free time today and I love peaceful days, *YAWN*, ok what is it this time girls? "

His best friends, Kim and Adeline were surprised that Florence was still sleeping and said, "Wake up! YOU LATE SLEEPER! DID YOU KNOW TODAY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET US FOR SHOPPING AT TOKYO?!" We're preparing to go to your house now by car so get ready all your fashion apparels because we three are going to shop a lot of brand new things!" With a fast pace, the 3 best friends rushed to get ready for the trip and Florence was getting his new bag and it was in pink. He dressed in a colorful t-shirt with jeans and with his own custom-made high-heels.

The 3 best friends met at Tokyo and went shopping; at the place they bought 1 bag each, some accessories, tiaras and clothing. People on the streets immediately recognized the famous celebrity and the stores went and advertise their products more intensively, hoping to attract attention of the famed celebrity. However, Florence had to buy some accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, rings, etc. Florence set his eyes on a beautiful shop which has a lot of accessories. The shop's manager greeted them and introduced some new collections. Florence said to the shop's manager, "Konichiwa is there any accessories that are pink or purple that suits my show's outfit".

The shop's manager then politely asks them to wait in the VIP waiting room and she quickly brought 5 necklaces, 3 rings and 2 bracelets. Florence tried on these accessories and his 2 best friends went on to request for more. Soon, Florence decided that he would choose 2 necklaces, one pink and one purple, a ring that is shaped like a diamond and a ruby bracelet. Florence requested to know the price of these accessories and the shop's manager said it was 100,000 yen. Florence cheerfully replied, "Ok then, please have these chosen accessories wrapped, I want them neatly arranged if possible." The shop's manager made a profit from a celebrity and Florence wore a pink necklace and wore the diamond shaped ring and a ruby bracelet.

Florence then went to the celebrity spa where some of the celebrities come for their relaxation. Florence went for a manicure and a pedicure, he relaxed at the Jacuzzi and his best friends were relaxing too. After paying, Florence was astounded to see the bullies outside and the manager replied, "Don't worry, we have a private exit for celebrities in danger, my assistant will show you the way but you must hurry before they can barge in and take care of yourself." After hearing the manager's speech, the assistant led them to a exit where no one will be able to find out and Florence and his best friends dashed out as soon as they can.

Florence and his best friends were transported into the streets of Tokyo and Florence called for his chauffeur to get his car. The 3 best friends saw the bullies and they quickly flee once the manager got the police arrived and brought the bullies to justice again. Florence suddenly broke down into tears and cried, "WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS CHASE AFTER ME! EVERYTIME A HAPPY DAY TURNS TO A SAD DAY BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID BULLIES! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His best friends calmed him by saying, "Calm down, they will get even happier if you showed reaction to them. The best way to deal with them is to get even popular and recognized than them."

Florence looked at Adeline, normally Adeline would be a firm person but when it comes to her best friends problems, she would try her best to calm her best friends and suggest solutions towards their problems. Florence cried and cried while her best friends plotted a plan to destroy the bullies.

The next 5 episodes were basically about Florence's school life and his graduation ceremony together with a grand party at Tokyo's grandest hotel. Florence also encountered another scandal that states that he bullies the students in his school and he doesn't even have vocal talents and dancing talents. Florence broke down when he heard news about the scandals and bullies believing the news. Florence swore that he would bring these bullies to justice. The bullies were smart, however they planted a weakness in their plot and Florence's best friends were able to discover fake evidence in the scandal which is the witnesses themselves. With these, Florence's best friends told Florence what happened and they chose to bring them to justice later but now are not the right time.

The viewer ratings increased by 9% but the viewership decreased 4.6% but other countries are requesting the drama to be sold in the countries and this show proved to be one of Japan's best selling and appreciated drama. It was CERTIFIED 5 MILLION as it reached 5 million copies sold.  
  



	4. liar liar pants on fire

**A MAJOR INCIDENT:**

** Florence was summoned to court as new bullies became smarter and fabricated evidence. The bullies wanted to sue Florence for not obeying the rules of a pop star singer and spoiling the bullies' reputation. The court trial went for many months and the public seemed to think that it is true and began to protest to remove Florence from his huge popularity. Florence fans and the media knew it was absolutely false; they teamed up to work together to prove Florence innocent.**

During the court trial, there were several cases when the bullies took the lead and when Florence began to prove that he is innocent. Once, the bullies lawyer said, "Did you or did you not hate the bullies, if so, I may just put it under discrimination or say that you're a bully yourself" Followed with a sharp and evil smile. Florence's lawyer immediately objected to this statement and the bullies lawyer did not even apologize for his actions and thus, the judge was more suspicious towards the bullies.

There were instances where videos and pictures were shown of Florence hitting the bullies. However, the person in the video is much more big-sized than Florence. Florence was neither that big-sized nor he was skinny. The videos were proven false as the person that looks like Florence had a much deeper voice while Florence had a much higher voice. After the court trial, he got a media press conference immediately. The reporters asked, "So is it true that you bullied people in the past" followed by a concerned look. Florence suddenly broke down and cried out loud that he never even bully people in the past. The media reported that Florence was not in any state to bully any people and didn't have the size that is needed to bully people physically.

The court trial resumed on the 24**th**** December, just right before Christmas day. That is where the final verdict is made and Florence went with his 2 best friends to the court. The Judge said, "whatever evidence that the prosecutor has submitted, it is not enough or not accurate to prove that the defendant had bullied the prosecutor. Furthermore, the evidence was proven fabricated due to the figure in the evidence that highly does not resemble the defendant. As this is supposedly a fabrication of evidence, I fine the prosecution 60,000 yen together with a jail term of 2 years." "COURT DISMISSED!" the guards shouted.**

The final verdict was broadcasted live on television, internet and radio. After this was heard, almost the entire nation requested Florence to be making a comeback. With this motivation, he went to a popular talk show called "the issues" and Florence with tears said, "I do not know how should I repay you all for all the love you had shown me for the past few months but I thank you for trusting me all this times and letting me get back on my feet again." He ended up breaking in tears and it was captured live for the first time. The show later reported that his comeback was tomorrow and the public was shocked at such an early release date that the album had 500,000 pre-orders. The show that Florence participated in had to make way for the end-of-year programs and the show will be scheduled to be shown again in 2**nd**** January next year.**

Florence later released that the album was titled 'feelings and emotions' and the album had 9 songs. The song names are, "Broken down", "the worst that could happen", "A major twist", "motivation", "keep your head up", and Happy Days", "Wonderful", "Brand new day". Florence then stated the promotional video will be released at 8am on Christmas day but the album will be digitally and physically available on as early as midnight before Christmas. His best friends came for a sleepover and they loved to play together. Sometimes, boys and girls can be best friends together regardless of whatever gossip they encounter.


End file.
